Circular Sidelines
by eleroo02
Summary: Some companion stories to "Circular Friendship", basically some friendship pairings I couldn't work into that story. First up: Shawn/Lassiter by popular demand.


A/N: So as it was pointed out to me, there are still many friendships I have yet to write about in Circular Friendship, and due to the "circular" nature of the story, would be unable to add to that particular story. So here are some sideline stories, starting with the most asked about one, a Shawn/Lassiter friendship. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shawn, where are you going?" Gus demanded. "We still have the entire last season to watch!"

"Sorry, dude. But I've got some other plans."

"What other plans? You know not to make any sort of plans for our annual Miami Vice-a-thon!"

"We're older and more mature, Gus. We are now men. Should we really still be having our annual Miami Vice-a-thon?" Shawn asked his best friend as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yes."

"Fair deuce. And I happen to agree, but tonight, I really do have to run. Rain date for the last season? I'll even buy the Dippin' Dots."

"You better," Gus threatened. "You're just lucky I don't have a date this week."

Shawn smothered the smirk that had appeared when Gus glared at him. "Sure, buddy. It's on then; tomorrow will be just you and me and Crockett and Tubbs."

"And don't forget the Dots," Gus reminded. "So do you have to do something for your dad?"

"Nah," Shawn called over his shoulder as he headed out the Psych office front door. "I have to go assist James Bond; he called earlier to ask for my help, I tried to beg off but he wouldn't let me. First I have to stop off to pick up his martini, see you tomorrow Prissy Goodwood!"

With a wave and a duck of the head to avoid the remote control just thrown by Gus, Shawn headed out to his bike. He was running late and if he didn't show up on time, he would be on the receiving end of a lecture no one would want to sit through.

**********

"You're late."

"Yeah, yeah; but look at the hair. This kind of perfection takes time."

"Shut up, Spencer."

"Gee, it's nice to know my effort to look nice for you Lassie just goes completely over your head. I bet the other team will appreciate my hard-work."

"They'll be trying too hard to keep from throwing the ball at your head," Head Detective Carlton Lassiter told the psychic. "Where's your shirt?"

"In my bag, don't worry I've got it. Who are we playing tonight?" Shawn asked as he put on his green and khaki bowling shirt, a large pineapple embroidered on the back.

"The Hot Dog Stand Hunks; if we beat them, we make it to the finals. So don't screw this up, Spencer."

"Aye, mon Capitan; one Santa Barbara Bowling League Championship trophy coming up. Do you think they'd put a golden figurine of Harry Potter on it, if we ask them nicely."

"No, because that would be stupid; he's a fictional character from a series that I found highly unrealistic and besides that, he has nothing to do with bowling," Lassiter sighed.

"Yeah, but he's inspirational. And of course it's highly unrealistic, it's a fantasy series!" Shawn said, his eyes wide as he took in this newest side of his bowling partner.

Lassiter just shrugged. "Yes, but why magic when you can just take a trusty .45 Colt and be done with the bad guy?"

"Because he's a kid…"

"There are still adults in the books."

"Yes, and kids who read them. I don't think your message is in anyways appropriate to young, impressionable minds. I think it's a good thing you don't have any kids, Lassie. And speaking of guns, are we actually going to bowl for once with yours not strapped to you?"

"Nope," Lassiter said simply. "I am a Santa Barbara Police Officer; and besides, I have the safety on."

"I guess it does work in our favor," Shawn admitted. "The Hot Dog Stand Hunks are looking nervous; time to rev it up. I'll bring the wordy, round-about yet whimsical and a tad sardonic psych-out; you bring the crazy-eyes. Ready, Lassie?"

"Ready; they're going down my friend, they're going down," Carlton Lassiter assured.

"Aw, Lassie, you just called me friend. I think we're making real progress," Shawn said with a large stupid grin on his face as he temporarily forgot the other team.

"It's an expression Spencer, and in no way correlates to any regard or feeling of friendship which I can assure you I don't feel," Lassiter ground out through clenched teeth.

"You called me friend, friend, friend, my friend, your friend, we're all friends," Shawn sang as he skipped away from the cop. "Hey everyone, Lassie thinks I'm a friend!"

"SPENCER!!!"


End file.
